


Beautiful

by monstergyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Twoshot, maybe threeshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstergyu/pseuds/monstergyu
Summary: Seungcheol, a grumpy accountancy major, with a past that he wants to forget so badly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~ so yes this is my first time to write a short story. This is dedicated to my friend who was always the first one to read the things i write. This is my gift to her for her 19th birthday (yep, we're old). This was supposed to be a oneshot, but I just can't cramp the story in one post. My guts is against it, so expect this to be a twoshot or threeshot. ALSO, THIS IS ALL FOR THE CHOI SEUNGCHEOL STANS OUT THERE.PRETEND THAT YOU'RE THE FEMALE LEAD AS YOU READ. You can listen to Sam Smith's 'Too Good At Goodbyes' and 'While You Were Sleeping' OSTs as you read. Those are the songs that inspired me to write this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!~  
> Leave some comments! I'd love to hear what you think :3

 

 

 

 

She sighed as she stood in front of the gates of the new university she’s going to attend to from now on. As much as she hated to transfer, she hated meeting new people, trying to fit herself in to an unknown crowd. She wasn’t the friendly type. She had very few friends back from where she came from. Her friends used to tease her about looking like a serial killer when she frowns which made it hard for other people to approach.

She adjusted her backpack on her shoulders as she took a deep shaky breath,

“You can do this.” She whispered as she set foot to the unfamiliar territory.

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up to the sound of his mother shouting his name through his bedroom door. He groaned. He hated this day already. He kicked his blanket and whined some more before sitting upright and shouting at his mother to stop banging the door already. He sighed as he stood up to check his calendar on the left side of his room. Although, he already knew what today is. As if trying to worsen his very own mood, he stared at bad handwriting on his calendar.

_First day as an accountancy major._

He clicked his tongue as he trudged towards his bathroom.

 _Could this day get any worse?_ He thought.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She doesn’t mind walking around the campus early in the morning. Her apartment was just a few blocks away. She thought why not familiarize herself until her first class starts. Her class starts at ten, it’s currently a few minutes passed nine. That’s enough time for her. She roams around campus not really looking at anything in particular. At the back of her mind, she wondered if she could find herself a hideout, a place she can go to if ever things got too much for her to handle.

Her feet led her to a secluded area with a few trees covering a patch of green grass big enough for five people. The branches were overlapping creating a shade under it. It was near the gym but far from her department, still she thinks it was a good location. The place looked like it had been hidden from the world. The grass were green, the surroundings was clean. It really was a perfect hidout.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He arrived at his department fifteen minutes before his class starts. He yawned as he climbed the stairs. He was tackled from behind by a familiar ball of sunshine that he wasn’t expecting to see so early in the day.

“Seungcheol-hyung! Ya!”

The person said as he grabbed Seungcheol in the position of a headlock. Seungcheol growled at him.

“Mingyu, let me go! Jesus Christ!”

The ball of sunshine eventually let Seungcheol go and was grinning at the latter.

“Grumpy, are we? Cheer up, hyung.” Mingyu said as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Seungcheol shrugged him off and rolled his eyes.

“Go away. You’re hurting my eyes by smiling like that.” He said as he continue to climb up the stairs.

 He groaned when he heard Mingyu following him from behind.

“How’s your vacation, hyung?” The ball of sunshine spoke again. Seungcheol resisted the urge to kick him off the stairs. He sighed and gave in, “Nothing new. Just home and playing soccer in the afternoon like always.” When Seungcheol was near his designated room, he stopped walking and turned to face his giant friend. “What are you doing here by the way? This isn’t even your department.”

Mingyu giggled and it made Seungcheol cringed. It was like looking at a huge lovesick golden retriever.

“I just walked Sunmi to her class.”

Seungcheol frowned at him, “You mean, that fierce girl from the Human Resource section? The captain of the volleyball team?”

“Yes. _The_ Sunmi. We’re together now.” Mingyu said dreamily.

Seungcheol gawked at him.

“Are you kidding me? How did that even happen? She’s so ruthless and doesn’t she have a crush on Jeonghan?”

Mingyu just shrugged. “No, and yes, she used to have a crush on Jeonghan-hyung and I think Jeonghan-hyung rejected her and – “

Seungcheol cut him off, “And you picked up the pieces.” He sighed. “You’re such a sadist.”

Mingyu just chuckled. “Gotta go hyung. See you later at practice!”

Seungcheol nodded and went inside.

 

He sighed (he’s been sighing since the moment he woke up.) as he took his seat in the large room. It was a large class, around maybe 50-100 students. The subject was Taxation. As he waited for the class to start, he wallows in his insignificant thoughts. Particularly thinking about how happy Mingyu looks a while ago.

 

That lovesick puppy look was very familiar to him, yet it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He knows all too well what happens to a person who picks up the broken pieces of a significant other. 

 

* * *

 

 

She stepped inside the large room and scanned the rows of seats. There were a lot of people already but no one looked her way and that made it easy for her to look around for a seat. There was a seat up front. It was between a guy with cat-like features and another guy with a mirror on his hand.

She kept looking.

There were a group of girls at the middle but she’s afraid they’ll just shoo her. She may look judgemental, but she knows a lot about girls in cliques based on experience. She knows all too well that they can be either friendly or they’ll be girls with extreme bad attitudes.

She kept walking.

She saw a vacant seat at the very last row. There was a guy sitting beside it. The guy has his head on his arms on the desk. She couldn’t see his face, just a mop of black hair and pale skin.

She decided that she will sit there.

 _The guy wouldn’t even mind._ She thought.

 

* * *

 

 

He felt someone sit beside him. He almost didn’t notice it. Aside from wallowing in his thoughts, the person moved so quietly and carefully, maybe afraid of disturbing him. He contemplates if he should sit upright or to just pretend that he’s sleeping. His dilemma was answered by the voice of the professor who entered the room. He heard a lot of shuffling, sound of students settling in their seats. That’s the cue for him to sit up straight and pretend that he likes this class.

 

She flinched when the guy sitting beside him suddenly sat upright. She glanced at him and wow. He was handsome. She took a deep breath, resisted the urge to whistle at the sight beside her. When he was about to turn to look at her, she looked away, her eyes straight at where the professor was. She bit his lip hoping that the guy didn’t find her weird by staring for a moment. She wanted to do a double-take because his lashes looked so long and unreal but decided not to. The professor is about to check their attendance anyway.

 

 

When he sat upright, the person beside him flinched. He wanted to look at the person, but decided not to. He really doesn’t want to talk at the moment. After a few seconds, he can feel that someone staring at him. It made his skin itch so he decided to take a glance at his seatmate. He was surprised to see a girl sitting there. Petite, with long wavy hair, glasses perched on her nose. It seemed like she was avoiding his gaze.

 

The professor started calling the name of students to check the attendance. Seungcheol felt his seatmate flinch again when she was called by the professor.

“Ms. Lee? Lee Areum? A transferee huh?”

The girl beside him raised her hand and let out a very shaky _present_.

“Areum? That’s a unique name. It suits you very well.” The professor commented.

The girl, Areum, blushed and said a quiet _thank you_.

The girls from the middle rows snickered. Seungcheol could hear them whispering insults.

He turned to looked at the girl beside him. Areum’s head hung low and she seemed smaller, her shoulders slumped. Seungcheol thinks this scenario happens a lot and Areum’s defense to it was to pretend that she’s invisible or make herself even smaller, if that’s even possible. Seungcheol ignored it and tried to focus on the discussion.

Trying to stick his nose in other people’s business is never a good thing. He learned that the hard way.

 

 

The class finished with the professor explaining their curriculum and their project for the whole term that has to be done with a partner. After that, people exited the room and went on with the rest of their classes for that day. Seungcheol didn’t see Areum in his next classes. He wasn’t bothered by it. Maybe they had different schedules since, she was a transferee and all.

 

At four in the afternoon, Seungcheol went to the gym to leave his things at their lockers and prep for his first soccer practice for the semester. There he met his circle of friends. They were all athletes, though not all of them were on the soccer team. He was tying his soccer shoes on when an annoying individual decided to poke his face.

“Stop it. I’m not in the mood.” He grunted.

“Wow. You’re grumpy today. Is it that time of the month, Cheollie?” The annoying individual snorted.

Seungcheol sat up straight and pushed the annoying individual of the bench they were sitting on. The annoying individual laughed hysterically.

“I must be right.”

“Drop it, Jeonghan.” He groaned as he stood up and stretches his body.

Jeonghan stood in front of Seungcheol, studying the black-haired boy’s expression.

“Something’s bothering you.” Jeonghan smirked.

“Yeah. You.” Seungcheol retorted.

Jeonghan chuckled, “No. You’re thinking about something really hard.”

Seungcheol let his gaze finally land on his bestfriend’s eyes. He sighed.

“Mingyu. He’s dating Sunmi.”

Jeonghan raised a brow at him.

“Didn’t you reject her?”

Jeonghan frowned. “Yeah, I did. Obviously, I’m not dating anyone right now aren’t I?”

Seungcheol’s brow furrowed, “It’s just…. It seems like Mingyu is picking up something that already shattered and beyond saving. Don’t you think it’s a –“ He was cut off by Jeonghan raising a hand in front of his face.

“Not everyone is like her, Seungcheol. Stop it.” Jeonghan said in such a serious tone, Seungcheol almost dropped the subject. Almost.

“Why do you have to bring _her_ up? I’m just worried for Mingyu.” Seungcheol argued.

Jeonghan clicked his tongue. “No, you think that the thing that happened to you, will happen to him.” Jeonghan shook his head. “Don’t, Seungcheol. Mingyu is not you. This is different.”

“Are you trying to say, that it was my fault? Why it happened?” Seungcheol almost shouted at him. Anger trying to swallow him whole.

 

Jeonghan grabbed his shoulders. “I did not say anything. I’m just saying that it’s different. This situation is different from the situation with _her_. Do you understand? We’re not going to fight about this Seungcheol.” Jeonghan let him go and walked away. Seungcheol’s eyes stared at his retrieving back, staring at the _YOON_ printed on his bestfriend’s basketball jersey.

 

 

Seungcheol needed to cool his head. He went out of the building and went to that small spot at the back of the gym where he knew no one knows about. It was a place with few trees with overlapping branches that created a shade. As he walked toward the spot, he was surprised to see something.

A small figure.

A person sitting on the grass, hugging the knees and seemed unmoving.

As Seungcheol got closer, he saw a pair of glasses on the ground near the unmoving figure.

When he was a meter away, he recognized the long hair and petite figure.

His brows furrowed, eyes squinting trying to figure out who it was.

When realization hits, he spoke.

“Areum-ssi?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter twooooo~~~  
> This is hella longer than the first one.  
> The last chapter would be longer though, I bet.  
> Hope you like this update!~  
> I did a little revenge on this update for my friend. HAHAHAHA BE PREPARED MY DEAR FRIEND.
> 
> Leave a comment down below, I love hearing about your opinions ^^

 

 

 

 

“Areum-ssi?”

 

She almost flinched when she heard her name. She really wanted to be alone. Just a few more minutes to compose herself before she face the dread of being a transferee again. She is not in the mood to talk to anyone at all. After that little scene in the comfort room after her first class, she just decided to skip classes for the rest of the day. She was pondering about how people can still be so immature, even in college. She knew in herself that she should just ignore it but encountering something like that on her first day, it just made it harder for her to cope in the unfamiliar territory. It drained her emotional and mental strength.

 

“Lee Areum-ssi? Is that you?”

 

The boy, assuming from the deep voice she heard, called her again. She can hear him stepping a little closer to her. She decided to take peak. She raised her head slowly and the first thing she saw was the person’s feet. He was wearing neon yellow soccer shoes and high socks. She raised her head slowly to look at the person’s face. Her eyes widened when she saw a mop of black hair and a pair of black round eyes with long lashes.

 

“Y-you…” She stuttered.

“Hi. Um…” The boy scratched the back of his head. He was a meter away from her. He decided to crouch down in front of her so they can be on eye-level.

“How did you find this place?”

Areum cleared her throat. Looks like she won’t be able to avoid a conversation.

“This morning…. I-I was just..” She can’t finish her sentences. She was too flustered that someone found her. Someone was talking to her and it was the guy sitting beside her this morning. _What’s his name again?_  She thought.

“Are you okay?” The boy asked, his eyes staring straight at hers.

 

Areum stood up abruptly then she gathered her things. “I…I-I’ll just go.”

She was about to make a run for it but her legs felt so wobbly she almost fell to the ground.

Almost.

The boy grabbed her shoulders and helped her stand up. He kept supporting her, afraid that she might fall.

“I think you need to rest. There’s a nearby café here. Can you walk?” The boy asked.

She wanted to say yes, because it’s already so embarrassing. She tried to move her legs but they felt like jelly. She shook her head.

The boy crouched a little, “Okay. Hold on to my shoulders. I’ll carry you on my back.”

She blushed and shook her head furiously, “No! You don’t have to. I’m okay! Really!”

He clicked his tongue. “Don’t be stubborn. C’mon. It’s just a 3-minute walk.”

She sighed as she grabbed his shoulders and he picked her up, holding onto her legs. He also grabbed her things and carried it for her.

 

They arrived at the café. It was called _My First Cup._ There were only a few people inside. Areum was glad. She didn’t need rumors about her and the kind boy who carried her. She didn’t want people to have more things to say about her. The boy dropped her carefully on the ground and thankfully her weak legs supported her weight.

As they walked in through the doors of the cafe, they were welcomed by the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Areum felt a tad better. The boy walk ahead of her to the counter. Areum stared at his back, the name on the jersey. She didn’t notice it awhile ago.

 

“Choi Seungcheol-ssi.”

The black-haired boy snapped his head to her direction. “Yes?”

“Nothing. I-I was just reading the name on your jersey.”

Seungcheol chuckled. “Oh. Okay. Sorry for not introducing myself.”

She hung her head as low as she can. _This is so embarrassing_. She thought.

“Wonwoo-ya!” Seungcheol called out to the barista on duty.

 

The guy, named Wonwoo, showed his face near the counter and smiled at Seungcheol. Wonwoo is a childhood friend of Seungcheol. He studies English Lit. Wonwoo works part-time at the cafe because he told Seungcheol that he was working on a book and he needs funds for it. Wonwoo was skinny but very charismatic. He’s quite scary when he puts on his poker face. His charisma was highlighted by his raven hair and pale skin.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be at practice, hyung?” Wonwoo said as he continued polishing a glassware with a piece of cloth.

Seungcheol avoided his gaze, his ears turning red. “I’m with a classmate.” He pointed to Areum’s direction with his thumb.

Wonwoo’s sharp gaze landed on Areum. She gave him a curt nod. Wonwoo did the same.

“Well, that’s new.” Wonwoo smirked giving Seungcheol a knowing look. Seungcheol signed, _I’ll tell you later._

 

Wonwoo placed the glassware back to where it belonged and went to the counter to get their orders. He was smiling as he faced Areum and Seungcheol. “So, what will it be?” He said politely.

Areum shifted her feet as he tried to choose a drink. “What’s the most popular drink?” She blurted out.

Wonwoo grinned and as he answered, “Green matcha latte. Green matcha is a trend this days so it’s been very popular with the students.”

“Wonwoo makes the best matcha drinks though. I’ve tried it.” Seungcheol added making Wonwoo smack him lightly on the arm for that comment.

Areum smiled at the interaction of the two boys. “I’ll take that then.”

“I’ll have my usual.” Seungcheol winked at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo chuckled, “Right away, hyung.” With that, Wonwoo disappeared to make their drinks as Seungcheol chose a table for them. They sat at the back part of the café where people won’t be able to see them immediately. Areum was internally grateful.

 

They sat across each other. It was very awkward. Seungcheol doesn’t know why he even got himself involved with the new girl. When he saw her, there was a sudden tug in his gut, as if gravity was trying to pull him closer to her. It was a weird sensation and Seungcheol just went with it. Usually, he just ignores everything unnecessary to him, to his studies or to his sport. This one though, he wonders why he can’t simply ignore this girl.

 

Areum can’t help but fidget in her seat. Trying to think of things to say to the boy sitting across from her. The awkwardness was so thick, it feels like she was suffocating. Again, she was reminded as to why she built those walls around her, shielding herself and ignoring socialization with other human beings. Obviously, she wasn’t good at it. She’d rather lock herself in a room, a book in hand and a blanket wrapped around her shoulder. This scenario, she didn’t think this would happen on her first day.

 

Seungcheol spoke first, “Uh.. I’m sorry for this. It must be weird to be sitting in a café with a complete stranger.” He scratched the back of his head and avoided Areum’s gaze.

“It’s okay. You’re not a complete stranger anyway. You’re my classmate in almost all of my classes, I think.” Areum said with a small smile on her lips.

He finally looked at her in the eyes with a curious look, “Does that mean, you skipped classes? I haven’t seen you since our first class this morning.”

She sighed but still managed to smile, Seungcheol thinks it looked rather forced than a genuine one. “Ah... It’s just that something happened and I needed a break from… people I guess.”

“Okay.” Seungcheol said. It seemed like it was a touchy subject so Seungcheol decided to drop it for now. “You don’t have to tell me about it. We can just….. Talk about other stuff.” He smiled.

Areum smiled back, a genuine one, Seungcheol noted. “Thank you.” She said.

 

With that, Areum bombarded Seungcheol with questions about the university, about what she needed to know, the basics to surviving the community and the loads of school work. Seungcheol was happy to answer those questions. He was happy to help out, happy that she looked more comfortable than when she first saw him awhile ago. He also returned the favor by asking Areum the basic stuff. Where she from, why she transferred and why she chose this course.  She happily answered those questions as well.

When Wonwoo brought their drinks, they were sharing experiences as university students. Areum was cracking up because of Seungcheol’s funny story as a freshman trying to get into the soccer team. Wonwoo chuckled when he heard it because he also knew that golden memory of Seungcheol’s. _If Seungcheol was telling this story, he must be feeling very comfortable and friendly with the girl._ Wonwoo thought and smirked.

 

“Do you mind if I join you, guys? I’ll be having a 20-minute break in a few. Is that okay?” Wonwoo turned to Areum as he asked. She gave him a grin as she responded with a nod. Wonwoo mumbled a ‘thanks’ before he went back to his station.

 

“Excuse me for a moment, Seungcheol-ssi. I need to go to the restroom.” Areum said as she stood up.

He replied, “Please, just call me Seungcheol. We’re classmates anyway.”

“Okay.” She smiled then went to the comfort room.

 

 

When Areum went out of the restroom. She’s standing in front of a mirror placed beside the entrance to the restroom. She was arranging her hair, checking if she had anything on her face. She almost jumped due to shock when she saw another face, that was not hers, on the mirror. To make it worst, it was a guy, a familiar face that she’d seen somewhere.

“Hi. You’re that new girl, right?” The guy smiled at her sweetly. He has brown, disheveled hair and eyes like a cat’s. His lips curled perfectly into a smile. He was wearing a black leather jacket, white turtle neck and skinny jeans.

“Yes, um. Do I know you?” She asked.

The guy laughed heartily. “Well, you should. We’re classmates.”

Areum gawked at him, she stammered when she spoke, “I… I’m sorry. I wasn’t really-“

The guy cut her off. “Paying attention? I think not.” The guy’s smile turned into a menacing smirk. It gave Areum the chills. This guy gives off an evil and cold aura. “I saw you when you first walked into class, you considered sitting between me and Junhui.”

Areum literally flinched at that. She didn’t know that someone was paying attention to her as she chose her seat, and it had to be the guy with the cat-like face. Not only does he looks like a cat, but he also seems to act like one. He‘s quite sneaky. Before she could respond to the guy in front of her, she saw from the corner of her eye, a person walking towards them.

 

“Leave her alone, Jisoo.” Seungcheol said as he walked towards them.

Seungcheol wondered what was taking her so long, but then Wonwoo came to there table and gave him a heads up that Jisoo entered the café. Seungcheol shouldn’t be bothered by it, hell, he doesn’t give a fuck if the infamous Hong Jisoo was in the same place as him. Seungcheol was so ready to just downright ignore it, but then he remembered that he came here with someone. That someone is not aware of the dangers of talking to Hong Jisoo.

 

Jisoo turned to look at Seungcheol, a playful grin formed on his lips.

“Well, well, well.” Jisoo faced Seungcheol as he stopped right in front of Jisoo.

Seungcheol can see the dangerous glint in Jisoo’s eyes. “You skipped practice today, Choi?” He said as he took a quick glance at Areum.

“It’s none of your business and it will never be, Hong.” Seungcheol retorted. “Why are you even here? You hate this place.”

Jisoo smirked. “Aw. You know me so well.”

Seungcheol gave him a death glare. “Fuck off.”

“Some people told me that our new,” He pointed at Areum, “Beautiful classmate, was seen being carried towards this café. I was wondering why she was being carried. I’m just a concerned classmate, that’s all.

“Did your rats told you that _I_ was the one carrying her? Since when did you give a fuck?” Seungcheol said with such venom in his words, Areum took a step back. Jisoo never fails to notice every single thing, and he really was frightening.

Jisoo chuckled, “Calm down, Choi. You’re new friend is getting scared.”

 

 

 

Before Seungcheol could retort, someone came running towards them.

“I take my eyes off you for a moment and you’re gone like a ghost! What the fuck is wrong with you man!?” A guy said as soon as he saw Jisoo. His eyes grew wide when he saw Seungcheol, who was still busy staring daggers at Jisoo and Areum at the back looking pale and helpless.

“Jisoo, what are you doing?” The guy’s expression turned grim as he took glances at the three of them.

Jisoo, who has his poker face on, sighed and said, “I don’t have to answer you. I do what I want.”

“Drop it, Jisoo.” The guy said in all seriousness and Jisoo sighed again. Jisoo turned to look at Areum one last time and said, “I’ll see you around, beautiful.” He said the last word in English. Areum tried so hard not to flinched but failed. Jisoo smirked at her. Then he turned to Seungcheol and they had a few seconds of glaring before he stride towards the exit of the café.

The unknown guy grabbed Areum’s hand and apologized really quickly, “I am so sorry about that. He’s just a little bit weird, but he’s a nice guy. Really. I’m Wen Junhui by the way, I’m also your classmate. I am really sorry. I need to knock some sense into him. Anyway, I really need to go now. Again, I’m sorry. I’ll see you tomorrow.” The guy named Junhui spoke so fast Areum didn’t have time to respond so she just nodded.

Before Junhui could run for the exit, Seungcheol spoke making Junhui stop in his tracks, “Some friend you have there, Junhui.”

Junhui, with a serious yet pained expression turned to look at Seunghceol dead straight to his eyes as he replied, “Isn’t it better this way, Seungcheol? Don’t question my choices, because I never questioned yours.” With that, Junhui left the café.

 

Seungcheol sighed. He turned to look at Areum who was staring at her feet.

“Hey. I’m sorry about that. They're just really… bad news and I got worried. I’m sorry you had to witness that.”

Areum stared at him, gaze set on his, “Are you okay?”

Seungcheol was taken aback by the question but he nodded nonetheless.

“Well, that ruined our comfortable bubble.” Areum giggled and Seungcheol can’t help but laugh.

Seungcheol thinks he owes her an explanation about what just happened but it looked like Areum read her uneasy expression. “You don’t have to explain. Save it for when you’re ready.” Seungcheol nodded and gave her a small smile.

“So? Let’s continue talking tomorrow?” Areum smiled at him.

Seungcheol smiled back, an idea popped in his mind. Since, he got out of his way to get himself involved with her, why not make the most of it?

 

“Or, how about we continue our conversation as I walk you back to your place?” He grinned, his gums showing. Areum felt butterflies in her stomach because of it.

 

She replied, “I’d love that.”


	3. Chapter 3

  


Months passed by in a blink of an eye. After Areum's first day at her new university, she gradually became close to Seungcheol. Despite Seungcheol's tough appearance, Areum realized that the guy was an absolute cinnamon roll. He's very friendly and kind. Seungcheol was practically Areum's guide as she tries to adjust to the new environment. He gave her tours, taught her stuff the she should know so she can easily adapt. He even gave some tips about the professors in their department.

They were classmates in almost all of Areum's classes so automatically they sat together. Turns out that Seungcheol was the only one who majored in Accountancy in his little circle of friends. That's the reason why he always looked grumpy when they're in class. He only sees his friends during afternoon practices since they're all athletes. Areum also learned that Seungcheol was the vice-captain of the soccer team. She knows that it's a pretty important position despite not knowing anything about sports.

During Areum's first day, when Seungcheol offered to walk her home, they talked a lot about Seungcheol's friends. Areum thinks they are good friends because Seungcheol can't stop smiling while telling stories about them. Areum told Seungcheol that she wanted to meet them sometime, so he offered to take her to next week's afternoon practice.

The week after, Areum met his friends. She was first introduced to Jeonghan, Seungcheol's best friend since kindergarten. She thinks that Jeonghan is very charming especially with his shoulder-length blonde hair. She can't imagine him in a different hairstyle. Areum can't help but notice the mischievous glint in Jeonghan's eyes when he shook her hand.

"You must be that _beautiful_ person that has been making Cheollie very busy these days." Jeonghan said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Seungcheol kicked the back of his knees for that.

When they went to the open field, she was introduced to Mingyu. Mingyu was so tall, she had to crane her neck to talk to him. Unlike Seungcheol, Mingyu has nice golden skin. His eyes twinkle when he smiles.

"Oh! You're that girl I ran into!" Mingyu said when he saw Areum.

Areum managed an awkward smile, "Um. Yeah. Hi."

"You ran into her?" Seungcheol

Mingyu giggled, "Yeah. After we talked, I realized that I was about to be late for first period so I ran and I didn't see her, because she's so small."

Areum rolled her eyes, she gets that comment a lot. Mingyu has the right to say that comment, because he has to look down, in his six-foot-tall glory, just to talk to her.

Seungcheol punched him in the stomach for that.

The boys went to the field for practice. Areum sat on the bleachers and watched them. At first, they were just doing drills. Half an hour later, a practice game started. It was the first time that Areum saw such a different expression on Seungcheol's face. His face was a mixture of concentration and excitement. Areum was fascinated. She can't help but stare at him and when Seungcheol caught her gaze, he smiled, all gums and eye wrinkles. It made her heart skip a beat and she's hopes that she's not blushing.

It was Wednesday, and Wednesdays mean eating with their friends. Areum easily became friends with Seungcheol's circle. They were very welcoming and friendly. Since they have different majors, they set a day where they can meet and eat together at lunch. They go to the _My First Cup_  so Wonwoo can join them too. He's on lunch duty every Wednesdays. Their circle was sort of divided in a way, but it was still a comfortable bubble for everyone. The couple, Mingyu and Sunmi had an interesting world of their own. The other one is smiling brightly while the other is trying her best to stay cold and expressionless but from Areum's eyes, she knows that Sunmi was trying her best to not melt for Mingyu's antics. Areum and Wonwoo, to their surprise at first, had similar interests. They both love books, the same music genre, and they are obviously both introverted. They talk a lot, about novels and whatnot. On the other hand, Jeonghan and Seungcheol, being jocks and all, they talk about sports nonstop. They prank each other a lot too, but usually they gang up on Mingyu.

Their lunch table was as lively as ever when Areum and Seungcheol arrived.

"Hey you guys! About time!" Jeonghan said as they took their seats.

Areum smiled at him, "Everyone looks so cheerful today, what's up?"

"Ugh. You don't wanna know." Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such sour puss, Wonwoo." Sunmi smirked.

Wonwoo scoffed, "That's a lot coming from you."

"Can someone please tell us what's going on?" Seungcheol said in a very commanding tone.

"Dude! It's the homecoming party!" Mingyu said with so much glee it made Wonwoo and Areum cringe.

Seungcheol's expression turned grim. Areum noticed it even though he tried to hide it by eating his lunch and avoiding everyone's gazes.

Areum tilted her head in curiosity, "Isn't it a little bit late for a homecoming party?"

"Yeah, but it's one of the parties that you shouldn't miss in this university. It's great, I tell you." Jeonghan said with very enthusiastic gestures.

Areum turned to look at Seungcheol and he was still at it, eating and ignoring. After a couple of minutes, the others also notices Seungcheol's silence. Jeonghan and Wonwoo looked at each other as if having a silent conversation before returning their attention to Seungcheol.

"Cheol, you're coming, right?" Jeonghan asked cautiously and it seemed like everyone on the table was waiting for his response.

Seungcheol lifted his head for a moment to stare at Jeonghan and then went back to eacting as he mumbled a response. "No."

Areum heard Wonwoo sighed. Her gaze was on Jeonghan who's still trying to convince Seungcheol to come. Something is not right, Areum senses it. Seungcheol's mood was fine awhile ago, but when Jeonghan asked him about the homecoming party, it seems like he suddenly shut down. 

Areum saw Jeonghan and Wonwoo exchanged a knowing look. After that, no one talked about the homecoming party because Jeonghan immediately changed the topic. It was odd. Areum thinks there is something that she doesn't know about. She told herself that this day will not end without her finding out what's wrong with Seungcheol.

After lunch, everyone went their separate ways. Seungcheol and Areum have English class. They were supposed to go to class together, but Areum saw Jeonghan and Wonwoo walk away together. They were talking silently, seriously, to themselves. Areum needs to know what's going on, or else she won't be able to sleep at night.

"Um. Hey. I think I won't be attending English today." She said without turning to look at Seungcheol.

Seungcheol turned and stare at her with concerned eyes, "Why? Are you okay?"

Areum needs to dismiss him quick.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just feeling a little... dizzy. I should go home."

"Wait, what? Let me take you home." Seungcheol said, hands automatically on Areum's forearms, trying to support her like she might fall apart in any minute.

Areum shrugged him off. " No! No, I can go home by myself. Promise. You should attend the class and tell me about what I miss later. Okay?"

Seungcheol's eyes narrowed then softens into those sweet, concerned, doe eyes of his.

"Are you sure?" 

Areum smiled. "Yes, I'm sure."

Seungcheol stared at her for a couple of minutes before nodding and saying goodbye as he head to class. Areum waited a good few minutes 'til Seungcheol was out of sight. Then she ran to the direction where Jeonghan and Wonwoo headed.  


The two were talking in silence on the bleachers when Areum approached them. They were stunned to see her there, panting and heaving in front of them.

"You should be in class. Why are you here?" Jeonghan said with a serious tone.

Areum took deep breaths. She was not a runner, she hated running. She doesn't even know why she ran after them when she could just walk. She blames it on her stupid curiosity, the urgency to know why Seungcheol was acting so weird during lunch.

Wonwoo sighs, "So you noticed?"

"Wonwoo. Stop." Jeonghan growls. 

"She's not dumb, Jeonghan. She's the type that observes people. Of course, she'll notice the sudden shift in Seungcheol. They've been spending a lot of time together." Wonwoo retorted.

Jeonghan glares at Wonwoo then she turns to glare at Areum. She can't help but cower a little because of Jeonghan's cold gaze. It was a new side of Jeonghan. He was usually bubbly and carefree, but right now, he's being protective and sensitive. Areum thinks he knows exactly why Seungcheol was acting weird, and it seems like he doesn't want to share the information.

"I'm sorry." Areum said. "I just want to know what's wrong. I've been friends with Seungcheol for months now. He's very kind to me and I just... I just want to return his kindness, maybe help him with whatever he's dealing with. "

"What he's dealing with?" He sighs. Jeonghan's gaze softens and his face turned sad and worried.  "He's dealing with his own, broken self."

Areum's eyebrows furrowed at them. "What do you mean?"

"We should tell you about what happened to him last year, I think you deserve to know." Wonwoo said.

"I'll tell you the story, just promise us you won't tell him that we told you about it." Jeonghan said.

"Okay." Areum says as she sat beside Jeonghan, ears open and ready to listen to whatever he will say.

"We entered this university together." Jeonghan starts. Areum tilted his head at the statement. "Seungcheol, Joshua, Jun, Wonwoo and myself, we were all from the same high school and we've been friends for as long as we can remember. As you can see with your own two eyes, Seungcheol has visuals that can actually give people a heart attack. He was really popular with the ladies during freshman year. Well, to tell you the truth, we were all popular. Even, shy type Wonwoo here. I know that you've noticed it sometimes." Areum nodded. She did witnessed some girls flocking towards them. Sometimes, coming up to them and giving them gifts. Areum thought it was inevitable, because they really have god-given visuals.

"At some point, Joshua had his first college girlfriend. Of course, he introduced her to us. She was a graduating student at that time. She was way older. We couldn't believe it at first, but somehow we just shrugged off the uneasiness and let them be. Joshua looked so in love. Because she was Joshua's girlfriend, naturally, she became close to us. She became especially close with Seungcheol. They were like best friends, like how he is with you now." Jeonghan offered a small smile at Areum.

"Four months into their relationship, the fights started. During those times, we comforted Joshua while Seungcheol comforted the girl. Also, at that time, Seungcheol actually confessed to me that he has a crush on Joshua's girlfriend." Jeonghan grimaced.

Areum gasped, "No..."

Jeonghan sighs, "I'm guessing you're getting the picture." Areum nods.

"One night, they really had an awful fight. The girl was jealous at someone from Joshua's student organization and she made a big fuss about it. They fought and she went running straight to Seungcheol right after. She told Seungcheol that he broke up with Joshua. Joshua told us that it was really just a bad fight, they didn't break up that night. Since Seungcheol had a crush on her, he took it as an opportunity for him to finally cherish and care for the girl he likes. He didn't know Joshua's side of the story. He was blinded by the feelings he has for her. They dated in secret, even I didn't know about it."

"Their secret dating lasted for month. During one of our study sessions together, Seungcheol caught her and Joshua making out in back of the library. The situation broke into a fight between Joshua and Seungcheol, of course. What was sickening about it was the girl wasn't even surprised at what happened. It was like she planned it all along. Both Joshua and Seungcheol ended up with broken hearts and broken friendship, just because of that stupid girl. We were forced to choose sides. Wonwoo and I chose Seungcheol and Jun sticked with Joshua. Seungcheol was really depressed. I still think he is. He's really fragile ever since. He keeps on worrying, blaming.... hurting."

Areum closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Wonwoo and Jeonghan remained silent and for a couple of minutes all they can here was the trees rustling because of the cool breeze. She takes her time to absorb the information, to try and understand Seungcheol's past.  


"You said you felt sick." 

Areum's eyes flew open. He felt Jeonghan and Wonwoo stand up at the voice.

"She was just-" Jeonghan tried to defend Areum but Seungcheol cut him off.

"I heard the whole thing, Jeonghan. Don't even try."

Areum stood up and faced Seungcheol, "I was just worried. You were acting weird and I just wanted to-"

"Wanted to what? Gossip about me behind my back?" Seungcheol scoffed. Areu flinched because of the sudden rise in Seungcheol's voice.

"Jesus christ, Seungcheol. She was just worried!" Jeonghan retorted.

"She was just worried and you went on ahead and told her everything what I've been trying to forget?!" Seungcheol's shouting now, anger took over. "You told her about how pathetic I was?! How I cheated with my own friend's girlfriend?! I never knew you were such a blabbermouth!"

Seungcheol turned around to walk away but Areum grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Seungcheol, I'm sorry." She was tearing up now, and she doesn't even know why. It just feels really tight in her chest and she feels suffocated.

"You said you can wait until I was ready." Seungcheol growled. He removed Areum's hand from his arm and walked away. Areum was about to follow him but Jeonghan stopped her.

"Let him cool off." Jeonghan said.

Areum replied, "I should have waited for him to tell me personally."

"You were worried. It wasn't your fault." Wonwoo said.

"It's my fault." Areum said as tears continued to run down her face.  
  
  


A week went by, Seungcheol didn't attend his classes because he knew meeting Areum was inevitable. He was not ready to face her. When he finally cooled off, he felt really sorry for shouting at Areum. Most importantly, he felt embarassed, because Jeonghan told her about the awful things he did and went through last year. Seungcheol can't help but feel sad and lonely now that Areum will think of him as a pathetic cheating bastard now that she knows his story. Just when he thinks that he has a chance with her. Just when he's about to confess the feelings he has for her that manifested throughout the months that they were together in their classes. Just when he thinks that everything will be alright, that he'll finally have someone special, someone real in his life, that he'll finally move on from that tragic series of events last year.

Just when he realized that he had fallen for her.  


Areum attended classes alone for a week. She roamed the university all alone. Sometime in that span of seven days, she was again bullied by some stupid girls in her class, laughing at how ridiculous her name was or how it contrasts to her actual appearance. Areum ignored it all. Her mind was occupied by only one person, and that person will never talk to her again. Everything's ruined. Just when everything had been better because of him. Just when she thought they could be a thing. Just when she realizes that she had a crush on him since the first time she saw him. Just when she was going to tell him the weird feelings in her stomach everytime he smiles at her.

Just when she realized that she had fallen for him.  


Another week passed,  it's friday, it's the night of the homecoming party. Areum still feels a little out of it, but Mingyu and Sunmi managed to drag her with them to the party. Sunmi even helped her get dressed and everything. The theme of the homecoming party is Halloween since it was October. Everyone in the gymnasium was wearing their best halloween costume. Mingyu wore his dracula costume and some make-up to emphasize the look that he was going for while Sunmi wore a white furry dress. She said it was her werewolf costume. Areum wore a black dress, black boots and thick eyeliner. Her hair was curled so it looked wavy. She was dressed as a witch.

After a couple of minutes, Wonwoo and Jeonghan arrived. Wonwoo was also wearing all black. His hair slicked back. He said he dressed up like one of the vampires in Twilight. Jeonghan, on the other hand, wore a velvet polo short topped with a black coat. The tips of his blonde hair were dyed red on one side and blue on the other. He has eye make up with the same color of the tips of his hair. He said that the look he was going for is the male version of Harley Quinn.

"Is he coming?" She asked Jeonghan.

He sighed and gave her a sad smile. "I tried my best. I kept sending him messages even though he refused to see me. But I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you.

Areum felt like crying and breaking down all over again. She has been doing it quite a lot the past few days. 

"I'm going out for some fresh air. I'll just be by the entrance." She said to their friends and walked away.   


She ended up stargazing when she walked out of the gymnasium. She stood near the entrance of the gymnasium. It was a cold night. She can't help but shiver when a cold breeze decided to pass by. She kept staring at the stars, wondering if Seungcheol could see it too. He probably could if he's gazing by his window or something. She wonders if Seungcheol hates her. She wonders if they could ever be friends again. She wonders if she can get the chance to confess to him. She wonders if Seungcheol is okay, if he has eaten dinner, if he's thinking of her too.

Her mind screams _SEUNGCHEOL SEUNGCHEOL SEUNGCHEOL SEUNGCHEOL SEUNGCHEOL SEUNGCHEOL SEUNGCHEOL SEUNGCHEOL SEUNGCHEOL SEUNGCHEOL SEUNGCHEOL SEUNG-_  


"Your date ditched you?"

Areum flinched at the voice. She didn't dare to turn around.

"Aw. Are you mad at me too? Because Seungcheol's mad at me?"

Areum sighed, "Leave me alone, Joshua."

"The party's boring. Messing with you will be a little more entertaining." Joshua replied, a smirk forming on his lips. 

"If you're bothering me because of what Seungcheol did. It's pointless. I'm not really important to him." 

Joshua remained silent for a few seconds before he spoke again, "So you know about it." His voice turned serious.

Areum remained still and silent. Joshua grabbed her shoulder and made her face him. A sinister smile was plastered to his face.

"No. I'm not bothering you because of that. I'm bothering you because you don't have a date tonight."

Areum was about to retort when suddenly a person on a motorcycle drifted towards our direction. It stopped just a few meters away from us. The motorcycle was black, and so is the clothes, shoes and the helmet of the person riding it. 

The person removed his helmet and it revealed the guy who has occupied Areum's mind for the past two weeks.

Seungcheol.

  Seungcheol was also wearing a costume, and it seems like he's dressed as a gangster.   

"I think that's my date for tonight." Areum's face lit up. 

Areum took a quick glance at Joshua, his expression turned grim.

Seungcheol offered them a smirk. "What you waiting for? Hop on, sweetpea." 

Areum almost ran. Almost. 

She mounted the motorcycle and circled her arms on Seungcheol's waist. He stared at Joshua as he puts his helmet back on his head and revs the motorcycle and after a few seconds they sped off to god-knows-where.

Areum didn't know where they were going, she didn't really care. She just held on tight to Seungcheol's waist, afraid that he might disappear. 

The motorcycle stopped just a few minutes after they left the gymnasium. When they hopped off the motorcyle, Areum registers the surroundings and realized that they were at the center of the soccer field. 

"Can I borrow your phone?" Seungcheol says out of the blue.

Areum nods and she took out her phone from her purse and gave it to Seungcheol. He took it and played a song. He also reached out and grabbed Areum's purse and placed it on top of the motorcycle. Then he took hold of her wrist and dragged her a few meters away from the motorcycle. 

The only sound they can hear is the soft sound of the phone playing a sweet song and their heartbeats. They stared at each other for what seems like hours, drowning in each other's eyes, their presence.

"I missed you." Areum says breathlessly.

Seungcheol smiles, the smile that made Areum's heart do flips.

"I missed you too." He replied.

Areum flashed him a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

Seungcheol takes her hand and stares at it as he rub circles with this thumb. 

"I'm sorry too. I overreacted." 

Areum stares at their hands too. "No, I should have waited for you to tell me."

"I might have not told you. I might have chickened out. You were just worried about me, and look what happened." His smile slowly faded and turned into a frown. 

"It's okay." 

"I might have feelings for you and I don't know if I should tell you because I'm scared that I'll just end up hurting you because I'm broken and I think I'll never be fixed and you don't deserve someone like that. " He says quietly.

Areum's heart is thundering like crazy.

"I might have feelings for you and I don't know if I should tell you but I know that you will not hurt me and I am willing to accept you, even when you think your broken, I'll try to fix you because you deserve to be happy, the only thing you should receive is love and happiness."

Seungcheol finally looked at her in the eyes. Then, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Did I ever tell you that your name suits you so well?" He whispers in her ear. "It describes you, you're beautiful inside and out and I am in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too." Areum replied, tears of joy pooling in her eyes.

Seungcheol kissed her forehead and wished that their moment will last forever.  
  
  


**\---------------END OF STORY ---------------**   


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are typos and grammar errors, it's almost 1am when I finally finished and I'm drained. I'll edit it later.
> 
>  
> 
> To everyone who read this story, thank you very much and I hope you enjoyed this threeshot (if that's even a thing lmao).
> 
>  
> 
> To Kriszia, who requested this story as a gift for her birthday,
> 
>  
> 
> I FINALLY FINISHED IT!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Please support my ongoing stories too! ;)


End file.
